Clearly Different
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Ino was beautiful and considered one of the prettiest girls in school. She has refused everyone that asked to date her. She is considered an untouchable goddess to everyone else but why does she spend so much time with Anko-sensei?
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning: This is a Futa story. Basically a girl with a penis. If you don't like then don't read it. There will be a lot of lemons since this is basically porn-without plot. If you like it, review please! I would like to hear your opinions on it._**

Chapter 1

People stared at her with awe when she passed. Her long blonde hair swaying as she walked, her long legs were smooth and creamy, her skin was as soft as a rose petal, her baby blue eyes showed her delight in the attention, her rosy lips were covered in pink gloss, her long eyelashes brushed against her cheeks when she blinked, her waist was small, and her chest was perfectly round and huge compared to other females. She was the most beautiful girl in school, walking down the hall like she owned it. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her pass by, some in jealousy and some in admiration. She was wanted by almost every male but they knew she was untouchable. She had a nickname that some people whispered even until this day. She was the untouchable goddess.

To some of the females in school she was considered weird since she refused to date. She even refused to date Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school. No one knew why since no one was really close to her. She had one very close friend, Hinata but they were rarely seen in school together, so it showed how untouchable she really was. Her real name, Ino Yamanaka was as popular as her nickname. She was only a junior this year and ever since middle school she was the prettiest. She used to be in cheerleading but she got out of the habit. Though, people could still tell she worked out since they could see her athletic legs.

She was also strong for an average female. Her grip wasn't normal and neither were her reflexes. She could carry up to two boxes filled with books like the boys without any problems. In the Physical Education class, she could throw a weighted ball as far as the boys can without a sweat. She didn't do female push-ups anymore but male push-ups. She sometimes seemed a bit standoffish with females since she always waited until everyone was out of the locker room to change into her gym clothes or from them. She was a big mystery that everyone was wishing that they could unwrap.

Ino wasn't exactly friendly either. She seemed to have a sadistic, stuck up pride personality. She liked to be the center of attention and with her beauty came intelligence. She was the second best in everything she did, sometimes first. She aced all her exams and never got a detention, yet she stayed after school when she didn't have any extra activities to do. Other students have claimed to see her go inside the science lecture hall and never come out. She even admitted that she stayed after school with Anko-sensei to do different science projects together. No one in their right mind would want to stay in Anko-sensei's company for too long. The woman was crazy and sometimes treated students as her lab rats to see if she created a few chemicals right.

Anko-sensei was the head of the science department at school, strict, insane and unfair when it came to school work in general. Why would a beauty like Ino want to spend time with the crazy scientist? When someone asked about her preference she had only stated because her field is something similar. She wanted to study the sciences and that was it. Everyone became wary of her since then but they still admired her looks.

It wasn't even the end of the first semester when people started to notice that Ino stayed after school with Anko-sensei. If she left she would be the first out since she had a car, and that is where she kept all her books. Not today though. She was carrying a small box, with clinks of glass sounding inside of it with the occasion step. Her heels clicked against the floor while her skirt swished around her. She had a small smile on her face with a slight an emotion of excitement running through her eyes. Whatever the experiment was people didn't want any apart of it.

Ino went downstairs, into the science department away from prying eyes. She sighed inwardly letting her act drop as her face became blank. She continued down the hall with the box in her hands and coming to stop in front a familiar classroom. She slid the gray door open and walked in, closing the door behind her. She felt nervousness consume her but she squashed the emotion down a few seconds later. She sat the box on the front table and then waited for Anko to come from the closet door. Her teacher always did this to make sure no one followed.

After a few minutes, Anko came out of the closet door with a smirk on her face. Her chestnut eyes were staring darkly at her. She was used to the look. Ever since Anko-sensei found out her secret. The secret that she was unable to hide that day, because of hormones clouded her better judgment.

Anko made sure the door was locked and drew the blinds over the small windows so no one could look in. She walked over to the windows, her hands clasped behind as she watched students leave the building.

"Hello, Ino. How was your day today?" she always asked the same question. It was always the same routine. Ino was sick of it but she knew she could voice her thoughts since she didn't want her secret being brought out to the surface. She had asked her father many times if she could transfer to another school but he refused. He had claimed her to be a coward for not facing her fears. What fears? She was clearly being forced to comply with someone's wishes because they found her weakness. They were able to see through her barriers and see her for what she truly was.

"It was ordinary." She responded softly. She lowered her eyes when Anko directed her gaze towards her once again.

Anko nodded. "Take off your panties."

Ino did so emotionlessly. She hasn't felt embarrassment in awhile. She mostly didn't feel anything. She rolled her panties down her legs and kicked them off with her heels. She could feel a draft and the feeling of her skirt brushing against her soft skin made a shiver of content rush through her. She felt almost free.

Anko approached her, throwing off her lab coat in the process. She walked towards her like a predator, her chestnut eyes fixed upon her skirt. "Lift it up."

Ino brought her hands down to her skirt and slowly lifted it up to reveal something that she shouldn't have. She was a freak. She was the only girl to have a cock with balls attached along with female organs. She could have sex both ways. When the air hit her sensitive skin she shivered slightly in the cold. The AC was on after all.

"It's so beautiful, no matter how many times I see it." Anko got closer, her hands reaching down to wrap gently around the flaccid cock. It slightly hardened at her ministrations, and her body trembled as pleasure sparked through her whole body. Ino couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth. Her pink lips parted in a silent gasp as her cock became harder with each stroke. She stumbled slightly on her heels, moving her hips against the hand stroking her.

She hated how she succumbed to pleasure so easily. She moaned when Anko sped the rhythm of her jerks up, making her move her hips in a desperate plea to keep going. She was close to the brink of coming. Her skin was extra sensitive so she was stimulated easy and ejaculated easy as well.

"I…I won't last." She panted out, her knees bent to brace herself.

Anko was in her own world now. She was looking at her dripping, pulsing red organ with fascination, unable to hear her words. She let out a high pitched squeak when she came, spurting white liquid all over Anko-sensei's skirt and hand. The strokes slowed down and eventually Anko released her, bringing her cum filled hand to her lips to lick it clean.

"It's good. So very good. What do you eat, Ino? It's almost sweet." She said looking hungrily at her.

Ino was a vegetarian she knew that. She ate nothing but healthy foods, tofu being her main source of protein. She couldn't answer since she was sliding down to the floor, trying to overcome her senses. They were still clouded by the pleasure and her cock was still hard, twitching for more. She can instantly become hard, no matter how many times she came. Her other core of pleasure was dripping, wanting something in it to cause it pleasure. Her body throbbed in need and she looked up at Anko who was staring down at her.

"You're still hard. Do you want me to make it better?"

Ino hesitantly nodded. "Please…sensei."

Anko got down on the floor with her, but not before raising her skirt and showing her wet pussy. It made Ino's heart speed up faster, and her cock leak with pre-cum. She held her cock with her hands, trying to stop the ache. She wanted to be buried in the tight heat while she had something in her. She knew she wasn't going to get her wish since it didn't seem like Anko wanted to play with toys today.

"Aww. I'll make it better."

Anko got closer to her, leaning in to claim her soft lips. She let out a pleasurable gasp, responding back with eagerness. She felt Anko's grape tasting lips part and her tongue darted out to meet hers. Ino, unable to stop herself leaned back onto the floor, with her teacher straddling her. They didn't part their lips and when Anko smacked her hands away from her cock to replace it with one of hers, she moaned.

Anko pulled her g-string aside and lowered herself on her cock slowly. They parted the kiss, bodies trembling with pleasure as gasps escaped both their lips. The older woman didn't waist any time in setting a rhythm, leaving the moaning with every thrust. Ino gripped the woman's hips, trying to go deeper into the wet heat the consumed her. It was always like this. She always gave in. She always wanted to satiate her body.

They increased the speed, Anko slamming down roughly on her and Ino raising her hips to meet her halfway.

"You feel good. You always feel good, Ino. Fuck me harder!" Anko smiled. She lifted off of her and then got on her feet to head over to the front desk. She bent over and wiggled her ass in an enticing way.

Ino groaned in irritation but she needed to settle the ache or she would be hard for hours. She stripped off her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She walked over to her teacher, grabbing her hips in a firm grip that she shouldn't have and pushed herself back into familiar tightness. It was always tighter this way, she never understood why.

Anko wiggled her hips, making Ino moan. She moved out and then moved back in, setting the pace fast but not too fast. She could feel close to her destination but was suddenly pushed back and out of the older woman.

"I can't let you come before me." Anko smirked. She raised herself on the table and turned around to spread her legs. Her pussy was dark pink and twitching in anticipation. Ino nodded at her logic, obeying her since she had no other choice. She entered her again, easily. She set it at a hard and fast pace, gripping Anko's hips in a painful grip making the woman scream in pleasure at the abrupt thrusts.

"Ohhhh! I like that! More!"

Ino tried her best but she was still in heels. Her feet were starting to hurt blocking out the pleasure slightly. She wanted to come. She wanted this to be over. Sweat dripped from her face and onto Anko's sweat drenched button up shirt. It felt so good. She didn't care if a heel broke. She wanted this at the moment. She wanted to pretend that she was fucking Anko because she wanted to, not because the teacher wanted her to.

"I'm coming!" Anko hissed out, her eyes closed and her mouth parted in pleasure.

Ino was close too. She was about to pull out but Anko kept her in, making her gasp as her body trembled and her cock twitched with each spurt of come. She breathed heavily against her teacher, trying to calm her beating heart down.

"You are a good girl." Anko said while petting her hair.

Ino frowned. She didn't believe her and unfortunately she could never consider herself good with a freak of nature body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Amethyst: I was expecting bad comments about this. I'm actually excited now that I realized that some people actually like this story! Just so you know, this story isn't that long unfortunately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

><p>Ino had wondered when it started. When she was younger she used to think about being normal and being swept off her feet by a handsome and rich guy. It wasn't any longer the case. It scared her at night or early in the morning when she thought about the softness of another girl. The image of luscious boobs and womanly curves aroused her like no other. She was starting to turn into something the she could no longer deny. She tried to ignore looking down into another woman's cleavage while out at the mall. She tried to turn her head away from swaying hips and long smooth legs. Her own image sometimes aroused her. It made her feel sick. It made her want to disappear and stay locked up with her hands chained away so she couldn't touch herself.<p>

She heaved a sigh as she stared at her ceiling, ignoring the throbbing erection. Her father didn't have a clue that she had to stroke her cock every morning. Her mother had divorced her father and took her younger brother, Deidara with her. She didn't know the reason why but she had guessed it had something to do with her. She occasionally saw her younger brother, like on holidays and family gatherings. Other than that she wasn't really close to him. Deidara was weirder than her. He dressed like a girl one day and then a boy the next day. It was seriously something wrong with her family.

She wanted to lay here for the rest of her days but knew she had to face the world. She got up, throwing the covers away from her legs as she went. She slept naked most of the time so she could jerk off without any mess. She gathered a clean uniform and her feminine products in order to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Her father was long gone since he usually left early in the morning to go to work. He was hardly home even when he didn't have to work. She turned on the shower making sure it was the right temperature before stepping in.

Ino grasped her cock with gentle manicured fingers and began to stroke. A moan escaped her as she thought about wetness surrounding the insatiable organ. She knew how guys felt from personal experience. She braced herself against the wall, feeling her knees weaken as pleasure washed over her body. The hot water felt good against her body, sometimes the hard drops hitting her nipples just right causing small tingles of pleasure. She thrust her hips into her hand and let out a mewl when she felt herself coming closer to the edge. She closed her eyes, imagining Anko's tightness and she immediately exploded. Thick white liquid spurted from the tip and down the drain. She gasped, almost collapsing in the tub but caught herself against the tiled wall.

She really hated herself. Every time she came at the thought of a female she couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. She was never going to be normal. Ino figured that out long ago. It was the reason why she wore a mask at school. It was the reason why she was never close to anyone. She shamed herself to admit it but she was only friends with Hinata because she liked the timid girl. She always imagined having her small legs wrapping around her waist as she sucked on her tits. She always imagined pushing the Hyuuga in the girl's bathroom and having her wicked way with her. Hinata wasn't the only girl that she imagined doing that with. Anko corrupted her to the point where she wanted to have sex with someone almost every day. If she didn't she'll end up with blue balls and an erection that won't go away.

She calmed her beating heart and went along with her daily routine. She scrubbed her body to the point it was pink before she decided to step out. She dressed in her green and white uniform, hiding her soft cock in her panties. She applied her make-up and combed her hair to her usual style, leaving some of it hanging down her back.

Satisfied with her appearance, she realized that she was good at hiding the monster under the covers. She just only hoped that she could keep this up until she graduated. She grabbed her car keys on the way out with a few of her books, locking the door behind her.

She jumped into her car and made it just in time for homeroom.

Ino was sitting at lunch, crossing her legs while Hinata sat beside her in a conversation with Sakura Haruno. Ino didn't really like Sakura since the girl thought she was in some competition to compete for Sasuke Uchiha's love. Everyone in the school knew that Sasuke liked blondes and was currently trying to pursue Naruko Uzumaki. She was a beautiful girl so she didn't blame Sasuke one bit about it. Ino didn't really eat at lunch. She sipped her carton of juice and greeted anyone that had the guts to greet her. She wasn't all that for small talk. Her peers knew that as well. Across from her sat Kin Tsuchi and next to her was Tayuya. They were in a deep conversation about something that she wished she could hear.

Ino heard the bell ring, glad lunch was over. She left her trash on the table because she knew Kin would pick it up for her. Kin was another girl she sometimes fantasized about. Her beautiful black hair hung down to her mid back and bangs were cut to frame her face. She had strong beautiful legs since she was on the girl's soccer team. Her chest was an average cup, smaller than Ino's own but still big enough where one could get a handful. Her dark brown almost black eyes were always intense and she usually had an emotionless mask on unless she was taken by surprise or angry.

Tayuya was only attractive because she had a nice body. Her dark pink hair was spiky at the ends since she used gel to make it that way. Her dark blue eyes were harsh and very observant. She was smart but her mouth was one of the foulest in the school. She cussed in almost every sentence and was proud of the fact that she was far from a virgin. She was on the tennis team, small and agile and one of the best female players other than senior, Temari Sabaku. Unlike Kin, her best friend she wore her emotions on her sleeve and was quick to anger. Ino wanted to fuck her just to see how good she was in bed. It was nothing more.

Ino was once friends with Sakura but when the pink haired bitch found out that she had a small crush on Sasuke at the end of elementary school then she became her enemy. Ino didn't really classify Sakura as her enemy since the girl wasn't anything to her. She threw away their friendship for a boy that didn't even glance twice in her direction. She was still hoping that Sasuke picked her to be her girlfriend and Ino was disgusted. Ino would've never become that hopeless for anyone. It was the way she was brought up. Her father had taught her long ago that if someone doesn't like you, don't try to change it just accept it. She was happy she was over that crush. Sasuke wasn't attractive to her anyway. He was too pale and too rude to have any real feelings for. He was just an image. Ino hoped Naruko didn't fall for his nasty attitude.

"Ino?" Hinata's soft timid voice caused her to stop walking.

She turned around, facing the closest person that she could claim as a friend. "Yes Hinata?"

"C-Could y-you help m-me with Biology h-homework? I never u-understand the experiments." Her luminescent lavender eyes glanced down as she pushed her pointer fingers together. She was absolutely adorable in Ino's eyes.

Ino smiled. "Sure. When do you have time for me to go over it?"

"N-now, only if it's n-not too m-much trouble." Hinata's small blush was as clear as day.

Ino had a free period so it wasn't a problem. She said her goodbyes to the other girls and followed the small Hyuuga to her locker. Hinata informed her that she got a pass from Iruka-sensei to skip history since they were only going to go over the last test they had. Ino lead her to the library after she gathered her stuff and went to her locker as well. The halls were practically empty and Ino was grateful for it. The library was on the far right of the school, right above the cafeteria that was adjacent to the auditorium.

They made their way upstairs and as a precaution Ino always made sure no one was directly behind her. She was paranoid. Could anyone blame her for it though?

She had noticed as she climbed the stairs that Hinata's skirt swayed just enough with each step so she could see her white and pink stripped panties. It was enough to make her feel heat lowering into the pit of her stomach. She trailed her eyes downward while watching smooth legs move up the stairs. She could see the small bounce on Hinata's chest if she looked close enough as well. Ino felt her heart beat speed up a little bit as sinful thoughts overwhelmed her mind. They made it to the library, and were greeted with a small wave from the librarians Iwashi-sensei and Shizune-sensei.

Ino found a seat in the back behind the shelves where no one could see them. Hinata liked the place since it saw over the cafeteria and into the outfield of the baseball field.

Ino placed her books down sitting next the timid girl so she could see the girl's answers. Hinata was super nervous for some reason but Ino didn't take much notice of it. It was the girl's usual behavior for someone being so close.

Ino had to correct her on ten questions out of fifteen so the girl wasn't lying when she had said she didn't understand. She took her time to explain it to her, trying to block away the image of Hinata's panties from her mind.

"T-Thank y-you Ino! I d-don't know how I wo-would repay you." Hinata smiled softly once they were done.

Ino had many things that came to mind but she pushed away. She shook her head. "There's no need." She put her things back in her folder and started organizing her books. They still had twenty more minutes until the next class started. This was the most time they hung out with each other.

Ino was about to turn back to her friend and was shocked when the other seemed so close to her. Hinata blushed. "Y-you're a very b-beautiful person."

She nodded. "Thank you. You are beautiful as well." Ino was started to get worried. The proximity and the smell of vanilla and lavender perfume made her all the more aware of her semi-hard cock.

They were silent. It was an awkward silence and the tension in Ino was only building. Her mask was barely staying on. She knew that if she didn't get away soon that she might do something she'll regret. She didn't have an excuse since she hated using public bathrooms and everyone knew it. It was her free period so she couldn't wander the halls either.

Ino turned back to look at her friend who was staring directly at her with her innocent big eyes. She felt something snap in her. She grabbed her friend's chin gently by her fingers allowing the desire for her to show.

"I have a question, Hinata." She stated coming closer to the blushing red girl.

"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered even more before.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" she asked brushing her lips over the other girl's. Ino couldn't believe how soft the texture was.

Hinata gasped. Ino didn't give her a chance to respond because her lips claimed Hinata's. It was like a dream come true. They were so soft and plump. She closed her eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She felt Hinata open her mouth and the sweetness exploded in her mouth. Her tongue darted out to claim that sweetness and a low moan escaped her throat when Hinata's tongue lightly tapped hers. She scooted closer, breathing in through her nose while her tongue dominated the other. The kiss was slow but passionate enough to make her more aroused than she ever been.

She released Hinata's lips, licking her own when she pulled away. She smiled. "I guess…you didn't mind at all."

At Hinata's blush she took that as an affirmative. She would have to take her time with Hinata and soon the Hyuuga would be hers. For now, she would just keep kissing her. She didn't want to startle her.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day like always Ino was seen walking to Anko's class. She put her books in her car, walking empty handed made her feel better. She waved goodbye to the people she recognized, surprised to see Sasuke and Naruko having a heated conversation in front of a small crowd. She didn't care at the moment. She was sure she would hear what happened from Tayuya since the girl loved passing rumors around. She made it to Anko's classroom, shutting the door as silent as she could.<p>

Anko came out of the closet with a smirk on her face. She had her hand in her pocket which only meant that there was something she was in for. Ino stood there, staring at her blackmailer blankly. The older woman came closer to her.

"I guess I'll be generous this time around." Her smirk only becoming wider when she pulled out a pink dildo from her pocket.

Ino's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I want you to _strip_." Anko said as she put the pink dildo down on the front desk.

Ino hesitantly nodded but undressed. She wasn't going to deny the older woman especially since she was in one of those giving moods. It didn't show up often but there were times when Anko-sensei was nice to her. Maybe these were one of those days. She slipped the tie from around her shirt collar and then started to unbutton her uniform shirt. Her bra was revealed half way down. She decided to wear purple today since she was thinking about Hinata. It was the Hyuuga's favorite color. She slid the shirt off her shoulders, showing creamy skin as it fell to the floor. Ino quietly undid the clasp on her skirt, letting it drop to the floor on top of her fallen crumpled shirt.

She now only stood in her bra and panties, shivering at the cool air. She looked at Anko for the next instruction. She didn't want to anger her for removing things the older woman might have wanted her to keep on.

"All of your clothes." She licked her lips, malicious mirth dancing in her eyes. "You're shoes too."

Ino took off her heels first before taking off her bra, letting her chest bounce free. The cool air hardened her nipples, making her shiver. She slowly lowered her panties, revealing how soft she was. She wasn't hard yet but she doubted that it would take much to make her hard.

Anko licked her lips again while staring down at her soft cock in unhidden lust. Ino wanted to back away and scream that she couldn't do this anymore. Unfortunately, she stayed silent and as still as a rock afraid that the slightest movements would cause Anko to hurt her in torturous ways.

"Be a good little girl and come closer to me. I promise there won't be any pain…only pleasure."

Ino nodded and stepped over to her. Her feet were cold against the thin tiled floor of the classroom and her body was starting to be covered with goose bumps. She stopped right in front of her teacher. Anko didn't hesitate to raise her hand to her right boob, stroking and rubbing it in her hand. Small tingles of pleasure coursed through her body as she resisted the urge to whimper.

"You're sensitive for someone that has a body like yours. It's fascinating to see. If only I could take you home with me. I would never let you go. You wouldn't have the privilege."

Anko gently took her nipple in her forefinger and thumb. She gently pushed and twisted, adding more pressure every few seconds. Ino took a sharp intake of breath, her body becoming heated and the cold forgotten. She could feel herself becoming hard and she let out a weak moan with Anko's lab coat softly rubbed against her in a way that made her grow harder.

Anko put the dildo back in her pocket and now used her free hand to go down her naked body. Her purple fingernails lightly scratched her abdomen. She went past the hardened cock to go under it and touch the moist slit. Ino jerked her hips against it, almost desperate for something to enter her. It felt so empty. She felt ashamed for succumbing to her teacher like this so fast but she couldn't help it. The smallest of touches could make her desperate for more like some wanton slut.

"Ah, you like that don't you?" the older female taunted.

She moved her hips against the hand that was rubbing her. She moaned louder when two fingers slipped into her wet folds, instantly bringing her pleasure. She wasn't a virgin in a sense when it came down there since she never had a guy to fuck her. She was too afraid that they would label her as a freak. Females were more understanding and Anko always put a wide variety of toys in her. Only when she was in the mood to do so. That happened rarely and it happened to be one of those rare days that her tormentor wanted to bring her pleasure.

Anko adjusted her position so she could bend down to take the abandoned nipple in her mouth. Ino cried out, moving her head from side to side. The pleasure building in her was too much. She could tell her cock was dripping pre-cum at a rapid pace. Those fingers moved gently yet firmly in her at a faster pace.

Her chest was still being massaged and suckled while those fingers moved in her even faster. She tried moving her hips against them but only managed to stumble and spread her legs wider to brace herself. She moaned when one finger pulled out to rub against the slit, giving her time to calm down against the ministrations.

"You're really _wet_." Anko said bluntly, causing her to blush. The older woman pulled her fingers out to lick at them. "Almost as delicious as your cock."

Ino was then forced to the ground, the cold tile made her shiver against the floor. Anko took off her lab coat and began stripping her clothes in a hurried manner. She only left her bra and knee length socks on. She moved on top of her flicking her nipple with her fingers before she put the dildo in hand and shoved it into her without warning.

Ino's breath hitched when Anko immediately began to move it inside of her while she took the head of her cock in her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of both pleasure spots being stimulated at the same time. She wanted to grip something while the pleasure consumed her. She was forced to spread her legs wider and Anko hummed, causing a shiver of pleasure to course through her. She started to lift her hips slightly in rhythm with her, moaning when Anko only sped up the pace.

She was starting to sweat since she felt like she was slightly sliding against the floor. Anko had to adjust her position every few moments but she didn't care. This was better than the last time her teacher did something like this for her. She felt the hot cores of pleasure building up inside of her.

"I-I'm going to c-come!" she cried out in warning.

Anko just moved faster and at that moment, she arched up her body shaking in a release of undeniable pleasure. It consumed her like no other. She willingly let it overcome her to sate her own greediness, not caring what her teacher was going to do. She slumped down on the floor, breathing heavy. She opened her eyes, not realizing when she closed them to see Anko staring down at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you done having fun?" she asked.

She hesitantly nodded knowing what was coming next. She could still feel the dildo inside her and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

Anko reached down to grasp her softened cock in her hand again. She gave it a few firm strokes to get it to harden. "Now it's my turn to have fun."

The older woman climbed on top of her, nuzzling her chest while she was at it. Ino groaned her body still sensitive even after she came. Anko gripped her cock, moving it against her wet folds teasingly before she slammed down on her.

Ino's cock was encased with wet hotness. No matter what Anko did, she still felt good to be inside. She moaned when the other female raised her hips to start her rhythm in a mediocre pace. Ino reached up to grip her hips, going deeper when she lifted her hips along with her. It felt so good. She couldn't stop her nails from digging into her teacher's sides, moaning with Anko with each thrust.

"That's it! Fuck me h-harder!" Anko screamed out.

Ino stopped her thrusts for a quick second as she sat up in a sitting position, holding onto her teacher and moving her hips harder. It felt so much better this way. Anko gripped her shoulders, trying to move with her thrusts but failing. Her legs were wrapped around her waist for leverage. She had her back was arched and her mouth was open, letting out loud moans.

Ino bit her bottom lip as she forced Anko's hips to move faster. She could feel it coming.

"Ooohh! Ino…you feel so goooood!" She arched back, making Ino hold onto her by her arms now. "I'm coming! I'm c-coming!"

Anko's walls tightened around her and Ino let out a loud gasp. She gave in to the pleasure, moving her hips harder as her orgasm crashed into her like a tsunami wave crushing a city. She closed her eyes tightly, still moving her hips to make the feeling last longer. The dildo slipped out of her slippery folds at this moment.

They breathed harshly against each other and gasping for air. Anko pulled away first, a crazy smile on her face. Ino lowered her eyes, releasing her. She usually never took charge like that. This wasn't good. She felt like everything was out of her control so she didn't stop Anko when her arms curled around her head, petting her damp blonde hair as she hummed some kind of weird song.

* * *

><p>Ino grimaced at the feeling of burning scratched on her shoulders. She didn't know that Anko was scratching her like that with her crazy long nails. It didn't occur to her when she was so lost in her desire. She had got home late last night since Anko wanted another round. She was happy her father was already asleep so she didn't have to worry about him asking her questions. Hopefully, he thought she was hanging out with Hinata.<p>

She didn't know what came over her. Usually, Anko-sensei has to tell her what to do and how to do it. She took control of the situation, willingly giving the older woman pleasure. It was a good feeling too. It felt good to be responsible for someone's pleasure and confident enough to know that she could give it. She always felt like she was trapped in the situation but it felt as though Anko was trapped now. Anko could no longer scare her like she used to do. She wondered why. Why this after almost two years? They way her teacher looked at her after she came the first time had been actually almost scary.

The thoughtful expression was misplaced on Anko-sensei's face. It didn't make sense. Did the older woman have _feelings_ for her? The big question was did she have feelings for Anko-sensei? She had to admit that even though Anko started this by threatening her that she would tell the student population that she had a functioning cock, yet she didn't feel bitter towards her. The older woman actually protected her in the years. There were times when Ino would get hard in the middle of class and needed Anko-sensei to give her a blow job or hand job so no one could see the tent in her skirt.

There were times when she almost went on dates with other males and Anko gave her advice on who would hurt her and who wouldn't. She never went on them simply because she didn't want to get hurt. She was comfortable fucking Anko and having a crush on Hinata.

She raised her fingers to her lips, remembering how Hinata's lips felt against hers. They were so soft. She could only imagine what those soft lips felt like wrapped around her cock. She felt herself harden a little bit. She needed to calm down. She was only supposed to be taking a shower and then go to bed. She had a long day today. She couldn't help but wonder if Hinata would be afraid to see her hidden appendage. Maybe she'll find out sooner than later.

Ino took her shower and got dressed for bed, ignoring the nagging feeling that everything at the moment was changed. She changed.

* * *

><p>Hinata thought that Ino would never see her. She was attracted to the beautiful blonde but she doubted that Ino was attracted to her. She was too shy, clumsy, and stuttered on the constant basis. So it was to her surprise when they kissed a few days ago and continued to just kiss.<p>

Hinata knew it was selfish but she wanted more. She would never admit it. She didn't even know what they had so she decided today to stay after school to talk to Ino in private. She knew Ino always went to Anko-sensei if she stayed after so maybe that was the best time. She had to build up the courage to do so though. She had a very low-self esteem and sometimes was more of a coward than she was willing to admit. She didn't want that though.

She had gotten advice from Naruko about the best choice of action. The tanned blonde just grinned, telling her to make action first and face problems head on. She was going to do just that. She wanted to know if they were girlfriends now.

Every chance Ino got, she kissed her but she could tell Ino was holding something back. Whatever it was, Hinata was going to find out.

She walked stiffly to Anko-sensei's classroom. She thought she heard noises but she ignored it. It wasn't important. She slid the door open and gasped in shock at what she saw.

* * *

><p>Ino had recently come to terms that she liked being in charge. She had Anko-sensei on a thick gym mat that she covered with a sheet that she got from home. Anko was on her hands and knees, moaning while she thrust into her rapidly. They already had sex earlier in lunch period so she was lasting longer than usual.<p>

"More! Please harder!" Anko moaned out.

Ino gripped her hips, moving harder and slamming her hips as fast as she could to get that release they both wanted. Anko's moans drowned out the gasp that she would've heard if they were a little bit quieter but luckily she didn't hear it so she kept moving.

"Please don't s-stop! Don't stop!"

Ino didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. She pushed Anko's back down so now the older woman's moans were muffled by the mat. Anko long ago had given up on keeping the rhythm in order to let her go as fast as she wanted to.

"I'm close." She panted out, not sure if Anko heard her or not. She couldn't keep this fast pace and not expect the pleasure to overcome her. She didn't hear Anko's words since she felt her walls clamp down on her, causing her to moan. She came only a few seconds after Anko did, slumping on top of the older woman, trying to catch her breath.

Neither noticed the hurried footsteps that were moving away from the now open door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ino was confused at this precise moment. Hinata wasn't here. She hasn't been at school for the past few days. She had asked her usual friends about what happened to her and not even they know. She sat in class concerned about the shy teen.

It was going on three days without seeing Hinata. She felt as though she made a mistake somewhere. In her heart, she could feel the fear of losing the poor girl and the emptiness it brought of that fear. Something was wrong. She couldn't focus in class because of that fear. She was often called on and she couldn't answer any questions since her mind was elsewhere.

She also avoided Anko like the plague. The woman knew something was up so she decided to let it slide. She threatened her to get whatever problems fixed by the end of the week, though.

Currently, Ino was sitting alone at lunch with nothing to do. Her fan-girls and fan-boys knew she was in a bad mood so they kept their distance. She had tried texting or calling Hinata but the Hyuuga never replied or called back. It was like she was ignoring her completely. They didn't have all their classes together, but they did have most of them together.

She sipped on her apple juice, not really wanting the school awful tasting salad. It was just lettuce and two small grape tomatoes that looked a bit shriveled up. It was disgusting to think that the school would want her to eat their food. She usually brought a fruit bowl salad or her own salad from home, and it never looked this pathetic. She pushed her tray away and suddenly heard the noise in the cafeteria reach a higher octave.

Ino raised her head, noticing Neji Hyuuga was walking towards her way. He was a senior and captain of the soccer team so it was only rational that he would cause a scene everywhere he went. He looked like a regal prince with his dark brown hair framing his face and falling freely down his back. His lavender eyes were more silver in color and colder than Hinata's. His facial expression always was either stern or emotionless.

He stopped right in front of her table. "I _need_ to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Neji glanced around. "I need to talk to you away from prying ears and eyes."

Ino frowned but nodded. She stood up, leaving her tray on the table and grabbed her small binder to follow him out of the lunch room. He led her to the second floor in front of the library. He looked at her once with narrowed eyes and asked accusingly. "What did you do to Hinata?"

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and slammed her harshly against the wall next to the library doors. "Don't play dumb with me." He glared.

Ino winced when the grip on her shoulders tightened. It seemed like he didn't plan to let her go any time soon.

"I'm serious. I didn't _do_ anything."

He stared at her coldly for a moment. "Then how come my little cousin isn't going to school? Why is she suddenly so depressed? Why would she or anybody else utter _your name_ and she bursts into tears? It has been like this for three days! My uncle was going to come up here to interrogate you but I convinced him not to. I will only repeat myself once!" His voice became lower, almost in a threatening hiss. Ino just continued to stare at him with wide fearful eyes. "What did you do to Hinata?"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't! You got to believe me! I don't even know what brought this on." She felt tears coming to her eyes, her shoulders were starting to hurt and she was sure there was going to be bruises showing up later.

He released her in frustration. "She came home from school late, crying three days ago. We couldn't get anything out of her. She refused to eat or sleep, and when she did she woke up crying again. She's in a _daze_. Uncle is worried that he'll have to put her in some kind of institution."

Ino felt a different jolt of fear overwhelm her. Three days ago after having sex with Anko twice she wondered why the door was opened. Anko had said she never closed it but that was a lie. She knew damn well to close the door before stepping into Anko's classroom. Anko usually locked it. They were starting to get sloppy with the precautions they set for themselves. If Hinata saw her having sex with their teacher then she didn't blame her for being in a daze.

"Do you remember something?" Neji's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ino gasped loudly. "What's your address?"

"What?"

She had to make things right. She had to get Hinata to see that she had genuine feeling for her. Ino straightened herself from shock and fear, putting it behind her mask of indifference. "What's your address? I need to speak with her. She might've seen something that she didn't have any business seeing."

Neji looked exasperated. "What did she see?"

"I can't explain it right now. I need to go talk to her."

He backed away from her and reluctantly gave her directions. She ran, dropping her binder on her way to her car. She didn't care about the binder. She had to talk to Hinata, no matter what time it is. At this moment, school had to wait.

She didn't bother letting the main office know as she ran out to the parking lot. She almost jumped in her car. She fixed the blonde strands that were falling in her face before she started her car and drove out of the parking lot like a demon was behind her.

She set Neji's address inside her GPS at a stop light down the street. It wasn't too far away but it would take at least ten minutes to get there. She drummed her fingers on her wheel in irritation.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, Ino stepped out of her car with a nervous deep breath. Her heart was pounding like crazy and it took extra time because she had a bunch of stop signs to go through just to get to Hinata's house. It was bigger than hers. She could tell they had a basement and an attic. It had to be at least four bedrooms since Neji lived with them as well. Neji's father died when he was in elementary school and his uncle took his up for adoption, treating him as his own son. She knew Hinata also had a younger sister, Hanabi but she didn't talk about her that much.<p>

She knew no one was home but Hinata since there wasn't a car in the driveway or in the garage. Ino moved steadily but her whole body was trembling in fear. She didn't know how she was going to make this right. She never thought the female Hyuuga would find out in such a harsh way. She planned on telling her eventually but this wasn't it.

She rang the doorbell twice just to make sure she was heard. She waited a few moments and didn't hear anything moving on the other side of the door. She opened the glass door and knocked on the white painted wood door. There was nothing. She understood that Hinata never wanted to see her again but this was getting ridiculous. She grabbed the doorknob, planning on kicking the door down to get thru.

To her surprise, it was unlocked. She stepped inside, her heels click clacking against the hard wooden floor. She would like to look around but she knew she had to find Hinata first. She closed and locked the front door, moving up the double staircase, trying to be as silent as possible. She looked into the first room that was right next to the stairs, immediately knowing that it was Neji's. The dark navy blue and black comforter gave it away. The next room was right next to the bathroom which was Hanabi's by the pictures and medals of soccer she won. Hinata didn't play a sport even though she had the potential to play tennis.

She moved across the small bridge, able to see the living room and the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a bedroom door with double doors and another bedroom door right next to it. She had a feeling that the single bedroom door was Hinata's. She took off her heels since the carpet was slightly throwing off her balance before she knocked. She heard a distant gasp. It sounded like Hinata.

Ino pushed the door open slowly to see Hinata on her bed crying. She had the covers over her head but her trembling form could be recognized anyway. Ino's heart was stricken in fear. She was more afraid of rejection than Hinata finding out her little problem.

"Hinata." She said softly while walking into the room.

Hinata's trembling form stiffened, soft gasps and sobs decreased into shaky breaths.

Ino continued to move closer. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I…I was going to tell you but I was afraid. I'm a freak of nature and selfish too. Anko-sensei found out my secret a year ago…she's been forcing me to have sex with her ever since."

There was a thick silence in the room but Ino continued anyway. "I know this is wrong but I genuinely care about you. I can understand that you don't want to be around me anymore but please don't shut the world out. Everyone is worried about you, especially your friends and your family. I'm sorry." Ino gulped her eyes almost in tears by the cold shoulder she was receiving. "I guess…I'll just leave."

She was almost out of the room when she heard a soft spoken word. "Wait."

Hinata uncovered her head, pink teary eyes looking at her. "Is it true? About Anko-sensei, is it true?"

Ino solemnly nodded. "She threatened to tell everyone in school that I had a penis with pictures to go with it."

Hinata climbed out of her pink, lavender, and purple covers to jump off the bed. She was wearing a white night gown that stopped mid thigh. Her skin was flushed from crying and her hair disheveled for keeping the blankets over her head.

Hinata shook her head. "Y-You don't h-have to apologize for some-thing that isn't you're fault."

Ino nodded. She looked down at the shy teen. "You still want to be friends with me?"

The other girl shook her head.

Ino's heart almost broke but Hinata cupped her face in her soft hands. "N-No. I want to b-be you're girlfriend."

She smiled at the deep blush on the Hyuuga's face. Ino wiped stray tears away, bending down to capture soft lips while she mumbled against them. "You won't regret it."

* * *

><p>"I don't like it." Anko said with a heavy glare. "Hinata Hyuuga has to be crushed and I want you to do something about it."<p>

"Why? Why won't you do something about it?"

"Ino is too smart. She'll figure out it was me eventually. For now, I want to keep my hold on her. She was slowly becoming distant, now it's happening at a faster pace."

Burgundy eyes narrowed. "What's in it for me?"

"I guess you get to take her virginity. I don't care what you do to her Kyuubi. I'll even pay you 6000 ryo. What do you say?"

"Keep the money." He shook his head, an evil smirk crossing his handsome features. "I like virgins."

Anko laughed.

A strangled gasp left someone's mouth as they ran around the corner to get away from both teachers. She calmed her beating heart and took out her phone to text Ino.


End file.
